Une guerre instable
by Fosdy
Summary: De part le monde, il existe des maladies infinies. Parfois anodines, parfois, irrémédiables. Mortelles. C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy furent condamnés. Ils tombèrent malades. Et commencèrent une nouvelle guerre plus féroce que celle qui les avait mené contre lord Voldemort. Une guerre personnelle et isolée. Une guerre mortelle.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling mais le contexte, la mise en place etc, tout ce qui fait l'histoire m'appartient.

**RESUME :**_ De part le monde, il existe des maladies infinies. Parfois anodines, parfois, elles sont irrémédiables. Mortelles. C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy furent condamnés. Ils tombèrent malades. Et commencèrent une nouvelle guerre plus féroce que celle qui les avait mené contre lord Voldemort. Une guerre personnelle et isolée._

**Message de l'auteur :** Cette fiction parlera de l'anorexie, du SIDA, de la maladie d'amour à la Sardou et de beaucoup d'autre sujet parfois un peu dur, et parfois beaucoup moins. On en parle si peu, quand c'est si grave ! Je tient tout de même à préciser que je garde bien le monde sorcier à l'écart du monde des moldus.. J'espère que celà vous plaira et vous fera un peu réfléchir dessus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**** Harry**

Quand ses yeux se sont posés sur moi…il m'a fallut une milliseconde pour comprendre qu'Hermione pensait que j'avais rechuté. Que j'étais bon pour repartir au centre. Pour 4 mois. Enfermée entre ces quatre murs blancs, ces perfusions et les leçons de morales des médecins. Je n'ai pas cherché à me justifier. A quoi ça aurait servi ? Elle ne m'aurait pas crus. C'est ce que les psychologues leurs apprennent là-bas quand ils viennent nous rendre visite : nous mentons. Tout le temps. Alors qu'ils nous gavent de force, qu'ils nous tuent de l'intérieur à nous répéter que nous sommes dangereux pour nous même. Ils leurs insuflent leur sornettes dans la tête. Comme quoi, nous devons être protéger par les autres, par notre entourage. Comme quoi, il faut nous surveiller en permanence et que tout le monde sait ce qui est bon pour nous, excepté nous-même.

J'ai eu envie d'hurler puis de m'enfuir. De m'enfuir de cet enfer qui se profilait devant moi. Cette prison qui allait redevenir mon soi-disant foyer. Mais à quoi ça aurait rimer de me battre contre eux ? Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ce n'étaient pas de leur faute. Hermione ne voulait que mon bonheur. Peut-on vraiment après tout en vouloir aux gens de se soucier de nous ?

Elle a soupirée, s'est retournée et est allée appelée je ne sais qui.

Je n'ai rien pensé. Je n'ai rien ressentit non plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps déjà qu'Hermione m'avait trahie. Tout du moins, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait quitté le bateau dans lequel on s'était engagées à l'entrée à Poudlard. Ou peut-être que nous n'avions jamais été réellement ensemble. J'avais été le capitaine. Ron et elle avaient été des marins qui faisaient le voyage avec moi, sans comprendre mes tourments. J'étais _reponsable_ d'eux. Je me _devais_ de les mener à bon port. Ils devaient survivre à la Grande Guerre contre le Lord. J'avais mené ma mission à bien. Ils avaient survécu. Mais à quel prix ?

Dans ce voyage, ils n'avaient vu que les petites houles. Durant les grandes tempêtes, ils étaient capitonnés à l'intérieur au sec. Loin des vents qui hurlaient, des cordages qui fouettaient, de la mer glacée qui s'agitaient et tentaient de me garder moi et le bateau entre ses griffes. Les tempêtes à répétéition m'avaient brisés net. Vidé d'énergie et d'envie de vivre. Tuer le Lord m'avait pompé toute ma joie de vivre. Voir les cadavres s'entasser m'avaient fait plongés dans des ténèbres interminables. Une juste punition, pour un capitaine qui n'avait pas su protéger et ramener tout le monde sain et sauf. Tant et encore avaient péri. Fred, Lupin, Tonks et bien d'autres.

Ron et Hermione s'en étaient sortis. Et étaient devenus des héros de guerres adulés de tous. Et j'étais devenu un pari qu'on craignait. On me surveillait. Constamment. Comme si j'allais décidé de posséder le monde sous ma coupe d'un moment à un autre.

Le pouvoir engendre la responsabilité. Le pouvoir engendre la peur. Le pouvoir engendre la surveillance, la méfiance et bien d'autres sentiments peu agréables. Mais surtout, le pouvoir amène à la solitude. Alors on réfléchissait. A une autre société où tous serait égal. Où la discrimantion disparaitrait.

Le Lord avait été seul. Le Lord s'était trompé dans son interprétation d'une meilleure société. Il s'était battu pour ses idéaux. Quel mal y avait-il à se battre pour ce que l'on croit juste ? Pourquoi condamnait-on des mangemorts au baiser du Détraqueur ? Parce qu'ils avaient _crus_ ? Parce qu'ils avaient pensés _autrement_ ? Parce qu'ils avaient défendus les valeurs _traditionnelles_ ? Pourquoi la société du Nouveau Ministère de la Magie, se concidérait-il _ mieux_ ? Plus évolué ? Sur quels critères se basaient-ils ?

Tant de pensées qu'Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas compris.

Tant de solitude, tant de silence, tant de froid qui m'avait transformé en reclus. M'avait planté dans un quotidien morne qui m'avait recyclé en robot qu'on montrait comme un trophée lors des diners et des galas organisés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Un matin, on m'avait emmené à Ste Mangouste. Pour anorexie. One ne pouvait tout de même pas perdre le Héros Nationale ! De quoi auraient-ils l'air ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et puis nos promesses d'enfants d'etre toujours soudées et tout le tralala, étaient depuis trop de temps derrière nous pour qu'ils refassent surface et ne me fasse un quelconque mal, qu'ils tentent de me pousser à lui dire la vérité. J'aurais préférée mourir que de le lui avouer de toute manière.

Et puis je m'y étais habituée. Je veux dire, à faire cavalier seule. C'était tragique ou plutôt comique. Le comble. Pas une seule seconde je n'étais pas accompagnée. Jamais. Ils avaient instaurés un système de garde. Pour ma nourriture. Qui échouait lamentablement. Parfois, j'avais même la sensation d'être devenue ni plus ni moins une bête sans cesse surveillée par les sbires d'un chef complètement frappé. Je n'avais plus aucune liberté. Même pas celle de choisir mes habits. Chacun de mes mouvements étaient décidé en avance. Analysé, voté, refusé ou bien accepté depuis Ste Mangouste.

J'avais finis par considérer que la réalité avec sa société était pire que le centre. L'Enfer. Gorgés de charognes prêtes à me sauter à la gorge pour me gaver de nouveau. Pour me renvoyer au trou. A la camisole. Au centre.

Ca allait recommencé. Avec ou contre mon gré.

Je pensais à tout ça, assis sur les toilettes en inox d'Hermione. Et puis je me suis rappelé qu'hier, j'avais soufflé mes vingt et un an. Je n'avais jamais osé pensé arrivé à un âge aussi avancé. Cela semblait si lointain pendant la guerre, comme un paradis hors d'atteinte… Mon paradis n'avait rien à envier à mes rêves les plus fous. Ginny me fuyait, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux. Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient plus se voir. Poudlard n'était plus, je n'étais pas Auror… Mais, j'étais vivant. J'existais encore. Ma pensée m'appartenait encore. Je n'étais pas tombé sous les langues de bois des médicomages. J'ai souris et regardé mon reflet dans le miroir.

Mes joues étaient creuses, mes yeux boursouflés de cernes et mes lèvres crevées de coupures et de sang séchés. Je me suis relevée tant bien que mal, tanguant dangereusement. J'ai soulevé mon tee-shirt informe et laissé mes yeux courir sur mes cotes de xylophone et mes hanches qu'on eut dit taillés à la hache. Je les figeais sur mon ventre. Essayant d'apercevoir une quelconque différence.

Je ressemblais à ça depuis toujours. Chez les Dursleys et même après. Quel mal y avait-il ? En quoi étais-ce une maladie ?

Je soupirais. Peut-être que cela allait s'arranger ? L'Univers s'arrangeait parfois avec le Hasard et la Magie pour faire prendre aux choses de drôles de tournures..

* * *

_**Une**** réaction**__ ?_


End file.
